Tulips
by doitsuchick
Summary: Japan hates solitude. He is forced into isolation by his boss, will a certain persistent European nation save him? Nedpan or Netherpan (Netherlands x Japan) T for romance and cursing, may go up. I didn't think there were enough NetherPan so I contributed :D I hope I can convert some of you.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" I feel tiny arms shove me.

I open my eyes lazily to reveal large green eyes staring into mine.

"Gah!" I roll off of my bed tangled in my sheets.

My sister giggles.

"Damn it Bel!" I struggle in the sheets that I was wrapped up in.

She stands over me with her hands on her hips, "Your boss is expecting you."

"It's too early. Now help me and let me go back to sleep!"

"He said it's urgent." She ignores me.

I roll my eyes, "Then help me out of this mess!"

She stares for a while, "Nah." She giggles and skipped away happily.

It took me about 25 minutes to get out of the various sheets and blankets I was tied up in. I trudge down the stairs grimly, for I already knew the lecture that awaited me.

"I thought I stressed urgent, enough." My boss reprimands.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumble.

He taps his fingers on the coffee table, "I have been observing the rest for Europe for quite some time."

I groan.

His eyes shoot up and I immediately stand up straight and shut my mouth, much to his satisfaction.

"Every country as of lately, has been colonizing various countries."

"We don't need that, we already have enough power!" I am subconsciously pleading and take a seat across from him.

"We are becoming very weak compared to other nations!" My boss shoots back.

"We don't need to be a world power, sir!"

"This isn't about being a world power!"

We are both on the edge of our seats shooting remarks back and forth constantly. This is how it usually was.

He stands up briskly, "Holland, you need to get your priorities straight. I expect you to have packed bags in two days' time." He walks out of the room.

I look up to see Belgium peering out from behind the door frame.

I sigh and motion for her to come closer.

"Are you gonna have to leave?" She whispers.

"Ja, I'm afraid so." I respond as I pat her head.

"May I have your bedroom while you are gone?" A smile slowly starts to form on her lips.

I jump out of my chair and start to chase her, "Why you little!"

Meanwhile, she giggles madly and runs quickly.

* * *

I sit with other boys around the same age as me. They are different though, they look different compared to me. They smile a lot, tell me stories about their homes, and they tell me that they can help me. Although I was most perplexed on the last one, I still go outside to chat every day.

"Japan." One of the boys smiles at me.

"Hm?" I turn towards him.

"You know, Christianity is a much better religion." His deceiving blue eyes twinkled.

"What?"

The other teenage boy turned towards me, "Oh yes, it is."

The boys go on and on about their religion. Now it is mine.

When I walk back into my home, my boss smiles at me, "Those Europeans are good for our culture."

I nod, "Many of our people are converting to their religion."

He continues to smile, "Indeed. Now go get some rest. Don't worry about anything, everything will be taken care of."

I nod my head with hesitation and walk into my room. I lie down and close my eyes, yet sleep was stubborn tonight. I couldn't help feeling that those boys weren't my friends. I felt their smiles were practiced and their words were rehearsed.

* * *

"Nobunaga is dead." A servant told me this as he poured me my morning tea.

"Dead?" I look up.

"Yes." With that, he left me.

I bow my head to give respect, he was a decent leader. I knew better than to get personal feelings with a human. It would be all in vain, anyway. But I respected the man and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Japan." An elder man bowed before me.

I bow, too.

"I am known as Hideyoshi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope you serve me well."

He nods. That was the last time I would ever hear him so quiet.

* * *

"Japan!" A harsh voice filled the air.

My friends and I turn to see my boss looming over us.

"Yes, Hideyoshi?"

"Get inside now." She glares at the young boys that sat next to me.

"Why? What is the meaning of this?" I ask, praying that the politeness would not fade.

"Just come. Now." He grabbed my arm and held on until we reached our home.

The boys stared after me in confusion.

"Hideyoshi, I beg you tell me the meaning of this." I frown.

"I forbid you to see those two again. Rather, I forbid you to make any contact with foreigners whatsoever."

I stare at him with awe, "Is there a reason for this, sir?"

"Yes, of course. I distrust European motives."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Spain has recently conquered the Philippines. I am afraid that the same will happen to us."

"B-but, sir-"

"No, I have made up my mind. No Japanese are allowed out. Now go to your room."

With that, I was forced into isolation. Not long after I was confined to my room, the windows were gotten rid of.

I sit here and stare at a wall, I drink tea, and I dream of the outside world. Loneliness consumes me, I can't lie, it isn't half bad. I can think without someone constantly disrupting my thoughts, but at the same time, I desperately wanted someone to talk to me, to tell me jokes, and to be there for me.

I wonder what Hideyoshi did with those who didn't behave. I shudder at the thought. I had no idea what he was capable of, I hardly knew the man. I felt helpless, just sitting here while the man could be destroying my country and I wouldn't even know it.

* * *

It was 1609. Our expedition had been postponed for a while due to the fact that Japan had closed itself into isolation. I can't lie, I am afraid. I am not charming, I am not devious, I am not one to convince. As soon as I walk in they will laugh at me and most likely execute me. I tug at my collar nervously. The tulips in my hand were becoming crushed under my tight grip. I pace outside of the modest-Japanese styled home. There were no windows, oddly so they would not most likely not even notice me if I stayed out here all evening.

I shut my eyes tightly, I can do this. I just have to smile and be polite. I sucked at those things; it was hard enough not being vulgar around Bel, but now I had to mask my whole personality. I march up to the door and suddenly my courage fades once more, so my knock is weak and barely audible. I repeat, except louder.

"One second." A voice grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

The door flies open to reveal an angry man staring at me, "May I help you, sir?"

His tone showed not a bit of courtesy. His hostile onyx eyes roamed over me with disdain.

At first I find myself silent and timid but I regained my usual brave self, "I am here to see Japan."

He snorted, "And you may you be?"

"I am known as Holland, sir." My green eyes stare back with the same intensity. He was breaking slowly under my gaze. His looks became less antagonizing and he seemed almost intimidated, causing me to smirk.

"Well… Japan isn't accepting any visitors!" He reaches to shut the door, but before he could, I hold the door firmly so he couldn't.

"I said I needed to see Japan." He looks up at me with fear hidden behind determined eyes.

He tests me and stares back up. Although he looks angry, I gave a few minutes before he relented. _Damn it, why won't this old man just give up?_ I slowly push the door back, if I had to force my way in, so be it.

This took him off guard, "Wh-what are you trying to do?" He tried pushing it back but it was no use.

"I tried to be polite." I growl.

He finally stopped fighting and glared up at me, "He is in there." He jerks his hand in the direction of a door that had a heavy lock on it. I grunt to signify I had heard him.

I hesitate as I reach for the lock and my grip intensifies on the tulips. He will hate me without a doubt. I sigh and open the door.

On the middle of the floor there is a big blanket with something rolled up in it. Suddenly it shifted with a groan. I step back.

Suddenly the blanket sits up to reveal a boy who wore a tired and agitated look, "Don't shed sunlight on me, I'm melting."

"S-sorry." I shut the door quickly.

He stares up at me and I stare back down at him. Tousled black hair, milky white skin as though he had never seen the sun, and dark wide eyes.

I finally break the silence, "Japan?"

He nods slowly and looks up at me curiously.

"H-here these are for you." I jerk the tulips toward him with embarrassment.

He looks at them oddly before accepting them, "Flowers?"

"Ja, I thought they would be a nice gift." He still looks perplexed.

* * *

I am very confused. There is a man standing above me and he just gave me flowers. Well, tulips to be exact.

He is quite tall, oddly styled blond hair, piercing green eyes, and he is pale yet darker than me. He wears a solemn and serious look yet he is attempting to be friendly- why?

He glances around anxiously before sticking his hand out awkwardly, "I am Holland."

"A pleasure, I suppose." I grab his hand. His grip is firm and he makes eye contact for the first time in minutes.

"Sit, please." I gesture to the floor beside me. He nods and takes a seat. He looks uncomfortable as though sitting on the floor was something new that he had never tried.

"Holland?"

"Hm?" He looks toward me.

"Would I seem rude if I asked you a question?"

"No, of course not." He seemed relieved.

"Well, may I inquire the reason of your visit?"

He looks surprised but then laughs, "I have no idea why you would seem rude to ask a question that you have every right to ask. I was here to seek business between us."

I look up at him with wide eyes, "Business?" I shake my head quickly, "I doubt that will be possible."

He frowns, "And why is that?" He inches closer.

"Well, um, my boss says no to all Europeans, you see I am in isolation." I fiddle with the edge of the blanket I am wrapped up in.

"He will comply. Perhaps I will meet up with you tomorrow?" He stands and leaves the room. I felt as though his proposal wasn't even a question, we would meet no doubt.

I sigh and bury my head in the blanket, westerners are so strange. I knew all he wanted was to capture me and make me a slave country for his own amusement. That is what my boss said, right? But he didn't seem like that. Or did he? I stare down at the tulips. I could not help my smile. They are so colorful and pleasant, something I had longed for, warmness, sunshine, and color. I was deprived of all things that brought color, also. I somewhat wish that Holland would come back, perhaps he'd save me.

* * *

I grin as I ride away with triumph. Of course that old man would listen. Just a bit of intimidation was all it took. But my grin is quickly replaced with a frown. Japan probably did not even like me, I saw his blank stare. I needed to help him, how lonely it was to be confined to isolation, most likely without a choice. I wonder if anyone ever talked to him. I ride to the inn I am staying in. Foreigners either looked at me with confusion or hatred. No doubt some of them would act on me with malign. I lie down, exhaustion filling me. So odd here, and different. I shut my eyes and try to sleep but onyx eyes keep showing up and looking at me.

"Damn it Japan, get out of my head!" I growl.

No doubt neighboring rooms would shoot even odder looks my way by tomorrow.

* * *

I open my eyes tiredly. Green eyes stare down at me.

"Ahh." I jump.

"Ah, sorry about that." Holland smirks.

"What are you doing here so early?" I rub my eyes and watch him warily.

"Early? It is already afternoon." He frowns.

"Really? In here I have no sense of time." I had been up all night thinking on this strange man.

"It's okay. Now will you talk with me?" His look showed only business causing me to sigh from distress.

"My boss most likely denied your request." I roll over so that I am no longer facing him.

"He has approved."

I sit up quickly and turn towards him, "Lies!"

"No, I am truthful." Of course, from his face I doubt he was capable of joking.

"H-How…"

"Well I had a chat with him." He shrugged.

I stared up in disbelief, "No way."

"Ja." He now smiled.

"Well," I sigh, "Let us discuss whatever it is that you have come for."

He starts to open his mouth but I cut him off, "Just please don't take over my land! I don't want to be some small country that amuses you!" I find my eyes tearing up.

He smiles and pats my head, "You are cute, Japan."

"What?" I back away with surprise.

He leans forward and brushes the tears away.

I jerk my face away, "S-stop."

I had so much pride once. I was a great country before these westerners came. Why couldn't they just stay on their land and we stay on ours? Why were they always hungry for power?

He looks down and sighs, "What if I make a deal with you?"

"A deal?"

"Ja."

"Okay, I am listening."

"I will not take over your land nor colonize, I just want to trade with you." He tilts my head up, "Deal?"

"Yes," I respond as I tear my face away from his intense gaze, "I will trade with you."

He wears a smug look as he stands and leaves.

"Damn him!" I growl and stuff my face into my sleeves. He will deceive me soon without a doubt, why did I agree? Well, what could trading do? Could actual harm come from this agreement?

"Japan!" My boss flings the door open.

I look up with bleary eyes.

"You agreed?" He wears an exasperated look as though he had just been fighting Holland.

I nod.

"Why?" He presses his hand to his forehead.

"I d-don't know." I choke.

"He is a liar, just like the rest of the westerners. Just remember that, Japan." He says with a harsh tone before he leaves.

I lie down and curl up into a ball. Holland isn't a liar. He will be my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated to admit it, but I looked forward to his visits. To be honest, it was the only thing that brought color to my day. I slowly got used to the light that flooded the room briefly. Actually, I now waited by the door to just catch a glimpse of the halls in which I remembered so well. I knew he could tell. He would sometimes walk in as slowly as he could, or hold the door open ridiculously wide. I knew he meant the best intentions on everything he did for me, no matter what my boss said. I still am cautious of Holland, no matter how nice he seems to be.

I trace the lines on the wall and glance at the door occasionally. _He should have been here by now._ Perhaps he just gave up on me and left. It would make sense, and I couldn't blame him. The walls were the only thing that kept my mind off of Holland. The walls were not _exactly _what captivated me, rather what I knew what lie behind it. Grass, trees, color, freedom. I could name many more things, my list would go all the way to Europe. Europe, where Holland comes from. I groan and fall onto my back. I bury myself in my blanket, once again. I guess even the wall couldn't distract my mind. Suddenly I hear a soft knock. Must be my morning tea.

"I am not in the mood." I sigh and bury myself deeper so I would not hear the response.

The knock came again causing me to feel deeply annoyed.

"I said I am not in the-" Before I could finish my sentence the door opened.

I sit up quickly, the blanket still covering my face causing my voice to be muffled, "Please go, I am not in the mood."

"May I leave these here before I go?" The voice came as a familiar yet unfamiliar accent.

I tear the blanket away from my view hastily, "Holland?"

He smiles, "You weren't expecting me?"

"Well, I figured you weren't coming."

"Ah yes, I am late. I figured I'd pick up some tulips on my way over. They are not as common here as they are where I am from." He closes the door softly and walks towards me.

"You got me tulips?" I ask with excitement.

He nods and crouches beside me, "Here." He puts them in my hand.

"Thank you." I smile and study the flowers.

He smiles, "You really like them don't you?"

I feel shy suddenly and I was glad the darkness hid my blush, "Yes, it reminds me of the outside world, and it brings color into this bleak room."

He observes me for a while longer, "Then I will bring them for you every time I visit."

"You really don't-"

"I want to." He cut me off and sat on the floor.

There is a brief silence before I hear Holland struggle to light his pipe.

"Damn thing." He mutters.

I struggle to make conversation, although I have so many things that I want to ask him. So many things I wanted to talk to him about. Yet, I feel too shy to speak.

He sighs and breathes into his pipe. As he sits there, I start to fear that he will get bored of me and leave. I honestly did not want him to leave but I had no idea what to say.

Before I knew it words tumbled out, "Are you finding Japan to your liking?"

"The physical land or you?" He responds and turns his attention towards me.

"T-the physical land, of course!" I stammer.

"Ah," He pauses to think, "It's very beautiful here."

I smile, "I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"The trees are especially alluring." Holland commented.

I raise my eyebrow, "It's cherry blossom season isn't it?"

"Ja, magnificent trees, they are."

"I agree, Mr. Holland." I suppress more questions. I wanted to know every detail.

He noticed I suppose, because he is telling me every feature. I lean in and I am captivated by his words. He is excellent at telling stories. His green eyes sparkle as he describes the outside world. To think that it is all right there, just behind this wall.

When he is done he stands, I can't help but pull on his scarf, "Don't leave me Mr. Holland, tell me more of the ocean."

He smiles as he bends down to pat my head, "Tomorrow, I must be going now."

"Well, if you must." I sigh and let go of his scarf. I can't help but stare after him as he departs. As soon as the door clicks, I flop down onto my mat and I loose myself in the blanket. I fall asleep and dream of everything that Mr. Holland had described. I see a field full of flowers, fruitful trees, a warm sun, harsh waves, golden sand. My sleep is interrupted by the door opening. I fight the blanket off.

"Mr. Holland? Is it already the next day?" I still fight the blanket off. I expect to hear his laugh, but I don't.

"Hello Japan." A familiar voice ignores my question.

I finally get out of the blanket's hold, "Osaka?"

"May I sit?" He asks politely.

"Yes of course." I respond and pull myself into a seated position. I watch him carefully as he strikes a match and holds it to the wick of the candle. He sets it down in between us.

"So Japan," He eyes the tulips with disdain.

"Yes." I respond as I stare back. His eyes shine even more golden in the candle light, his dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and his usual friendly aura is gone.

"I.." He stares down at the recently polished floor.

"Go on." I urge him.

"I really don't…" He takes a deep breath and his eyes shoot back up to mine, "I really don't think you should be trusting Mr. Holland."

I am shocked by his boldness and rather than replying, or even meeting his gaze, I watch the candle flicker and I study the dim light it gives off, "I know you don't approve of foreigners, Osaka, but Mr. Holland really is different than you think!"

He sighs. It was obvious that he knew my answer before it came, "Why are you so fond of him?"

This question also took me off guard. Why was I so fond of him? He was a potential threat and most likely all he wanted was to take advantage of me. Although he promised me he wouldn't, promises never lasted long when it came to power.

"He is my friend." I respond, my voice is barely audible.

Osaka laughs, "Friend? Really Japan? He is European, naturally power hungry. I have no idea what he has done to you. You are usually so wise, my friend. What has happened?"

I don't answer, instead I continue to look anywhere but his interrogating stare.

"I am your friend. You know we can talk about anything, right?" Osaka smiles. His smile starts to fade as he realizes how long it takes for me to answer.

"O-of course! It's just that… he tells me stories. Stories of things that you have no knowledge of."

Osaka stares forward with obvious aggravation, "I don't need to tell you silly stories to gain your favor or be your friend, can't you see, Japan? He has bewitched you! I will not stand for this!" Osaka stalked out with anger and determination. I can't help but roll my eyes, why does he hate foreigners? I decide to not think much on it, so I roll onto my back and pull the blanket on, once more.

* * *

I look forward to visiting Japan today. I glance at my clock with worry. I could not afford to be late again. Lucky for me, I was running ahead of schedule.

"I would like tulips." I step up to the flower vendor.

He shoots me an odd look but complies, "One minute please." He walks away and looks through hundreds of flowers.

Who I assume to be his wife, walks up to me, "You are European? I suggest you stay in the shadows lest you get yourself killed." She stares up with sympathy and a touch of worry.

"Do not fret for me, I have business with Japan."

Her eyes become wide with curiosity, "Do you, now? How is that possible? Japan is in isolation."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." I reply. She still stares up at me with curiosity but before she could ask any more questions, her husband walked towards me with the bouquet of tulips.

"Here you are, sir." As he hands them to me, I hand him money. I had no idea what the value was, but I walked away contently and ignored the man and woman calling after me. I wave to signify they could keep the change. I smile and observe the beautiful flowers. Japan's expression was worth however much I had to spend, How his eyes filled with wonder and gratitude, how a smile graced his lips, how he seemed to reflect on good memories whenever he had them in his grasp, it was all worth it.

I knock with rare confidence. I hear shuffling right behind the door, almost as though the person behind it was debating whether or not to open the door. Suddenly the shuffling stops and the door opens to reveal a nervous young man, Osaka I believe his name to be.

"Good evening." I tilt my head forward slightly. He eyes the tulips with scorn, his mouth also forming a slight frown.

"You don't like them? Japan enjoys them immensely." I can't help the smug look that comes onto my face as Osaka grimaced and glared up at me.

"Japan does not feel well." Osaka ignores my previous statement and steps forward boldly.

I raise my eyebrows, "What is he diagnosed with? Company always helps." I step forward. If I actually believed Japan to be ill, I would leave on the spot. Well, unless he asked for my company, then I would stay no matter what Osaka or Japan's boss did. Osaka inches back with his former nervousness returning.

"He.. he…" Osaka's eyes jumped around as his mind searched for a lie to put me on my way.

"Move." I push him out of the way and stalk towards Japan's room.

"Y-you can't do that!" Osaka growls from somewhere behind me.

I smirk, "I believe I just did." I enter Japan's room and leave Osaka to be awe-stricken.

Japan looks up at me with question in his eyes. I shut the door and answer his inquiry before he could open his mouth, "Nothing."

Japan nods and gestures for me to sit next to him, "Good morning."

I cross the room and assume my usual spot on the floor, I had only recently gotten used to the harsh and cold wood, "Morning."

He yawns and stretches his arms, "So, is the weather nice?"

"Very." I respond with a kind smile. Japan also smiles and I know he is trying to imagine it.

"It is quite warm out, the trees provide a perfect shade on my way over, and there is a cool breeze." Japan shifts forward with interest. He shrugs the blanket off of his shoulders and it looks as though he is trying to imagine the warm sun on his arms and back. His eyes are shut and he has a soft smile on his lips. I take this as an invitation to continue my story. As I continue, Japan's smile doesn't fade, rather it grows and shows more fondness. Japan occasionally asks questions, I answer them gladly. It makes me smile when I see the light grow in his wide eyes, the interest in his voice, and the lightness and happiness of his tone.

Soon, I realize it is my time to leave. Japan's boss never allowed me to stay any time past this. As I stand, my eyes meet Japan's. His eyes have sadness and loneliness, yet he says nothing as I adjust my scarf.

"I must go now, Japan." I sigh and watch as his eyes fall to the ground.

"I know." He rolls back into his blanket.

"Japan," I sigh and crouch by the huddle of blankets Japan was wrapped in.

"Don't you have to leave?" Japan peeked out of a small opening in his blanket.

I shrug, "I'm sure your boss would approve of me just finishing my story."

Japan immediately tugs the blankets away, "Really?" He wears a grin.

"Of course." I don't sit, and I remain in my crouching position, but I tell him the ending.

I stand but Japan grabs onto my leg, "Mr. Holland?"

I am surprised but I still turn around, "Hm?"

"Was that a true story?" Japan holds a look of interest and sheer cuteness on his face.

I smile, "It might be." I honestly have no idea but I told the same thing to Bel to help her fall asleep. I believe that Prussia had given me the book of fairy tales, for whatever reason.

Japan, content with my answer nods, and rolls over, "Good bye, Mr. Holland."

"Good bye, Japan." I whisper and exit the room. I could see Japan's eyes becoming heavy, so exit quietly. Osaka stands right outside the door with his arms crossed. His facial expression is hard, although I could see right through him. I brought my finger to my lips to signal that Japan was asleep. Osaka's expression softens a bit and nods. He follows me outside.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Osaka's voice is angry.

"What do you mean by that?" Truth be told, I wasn't just wearing a clueless face, I really was clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me, European. What are your motives?" He steps forward with his glare hardening.

"I just wanted to establish trade between our two countries, which I have succeeded in doing. All I ask now is for Japan's friendship."

"Liar," He snarls, "He thinks you are so innocent and great but I know better. I swear if you hurt him, I will kill you." With that said Osaka turned around and tensely walked into the house, his fists balled up, and his face wearing a sour expression.

I sigh and resist the urge to comb my fingers through my hair, due to that causing my style to mess up. I walk back towards the hotel grimly. I understood Osaka, though. Behind his anger and urge to control Japan, he truly cared for him and actually saw me as an offender. I almost want to run back and swear to never hurt him. He never would, after all. He made a promise that he intended to keep.

* * *

_I cross the room with great effort. My long and heavy hair was holding me back, yet I could not resist peering out the small window. Grass, sunshine, and trees everywhere! I smile and reach out for it, yet I could not reach it no matter how hard I tried to. My smile immediately disappears and I stop trying. I just admire the view and gaze with lustful eyes. I wanted to feel the sun and feel freedom. I hated this room more than you would ever know. _

_I hear a voice behind me, "What's wrong? You have me to talk to!" I turn to see a small bird with a black pony-tail, he bared an odd resemblance to Osaka. _

"_I want freedom, though!" I lie my head on the window sill and tears pour out._

"_Why would you want freedom? So foreigners can claim you? More freedom here than you would have." Suddenly a witch that looked like my boss appeared out of thin air._

"_Please." I cry._

_The witch's expression is remorseless as he disappears with a simple, "No."_

_Osaka- bird chirps happily as he flies by my head._

_Suddenly he disappears and I am all alone. All alone, leaving me in a huge tower to sulk and be in absolute solitude. I collapse onto the window sill and weep. _

"_Japan!" I hear someone call from bellow. I raise my head quickly and peer out, a familiar man with twinkling green eyes and riding on a snow-white steed._

_I gasp and wave my arm outside the window, "Holland!" He grins up at me._

"_Fair Japan, let down your hair!" He calls up and dismounts his horse._

_I comply and drop the thick black locks out the window. He observed the hair and starts to climb._

"_Be careful!" I cry._

"_Don't worry for me, fair Japan." _

_Finally he reaches the window with minor slips. He climbs into the tower._

_He stares at me with wonder, and raises his hand to stroke my cheek, "Japan." He breathes._

_I can't move, I just stare at him. _

_He smiles, "I'll get you out of here, I promise."_

_I nod my head weakly._

_He leans forward to kiss me. I shut my eyes and wait for his lips to meet mine._

Suddenly I sit up and breathe heavily. I run my fingers over my lips, _so close._ I press my hand to my forehead, _that dream…_ I suddenly felt an urge to see Holland more than ever. I wanted so much more than the friendship he offered. Maybe next time he would kiss me, or tell me he loved me, or repeat the words the Holland of my imagination had uttered. He would save me, I knew it. I stuff my face into my pillow and ignore the sudden lust I had forming.


End file.
